


Take Me Out Tonight

by FrozenFullMoonMaiden



Category: RWBY, Rent
Genre: Cat, F/F, Kitten, Naughty, Stripper, Take Me Out - Freeform, dance, pun, rent - Freeform, sing, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFullMoonMaiden/pseuds/FrozenFullMoonMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake needs to unwind, so when she finally gets the dorm to herself for the night she uses it to her advantage. Unfortunately, not everything goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out Tonight

            Sheer shock and terror lit up amber irises like a golden star glowing at the top of a Christmas tree. Blake stood in front of the open window of the shared dorm room like a deer in the headlights as she stared at her partner, Yang. The blonde brawler’s jaw had managed to completely unhinge itself and dropped to the floor; allowing her tongue rolled out like a tape measure.

            This was bad. This was really bad. Blake could feel strands of her raven black hair sticking to her neck as beads of sweat accumulated across her forehead and on the back of her neck.

            Her secret was out. She felt the feline ears on the top of her head twitching uncontrollably in the cool night air that seeped through the open window behind her. A bright red flush coated her cheeks and crept down her neck to her cleavage.

            Yang blinked before her knees finally gave out on her and she fell to the floor. The hard floor scraped against the scarred skin of her kneecap and shins, but she didn’t feel it. Her only focus was on her partner. “Blake…”

* * *

The hasty slam of a door filled the small dormitory room as Blake quickly barricaded herself in the safety of her and her teams shared living quarters. It was finally the weekend, and, not only that, she had the whole room to herself for the night! Well, it wasn’t exactly for the whole night, but it might as well have been.

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss had decided to go out for the evening. Something about needing some time to cut loose and relax after a whole week of finals and last minute cram sessions. They had asked Blake if she wanted to join them, but she had kindly turned them down; giving an excuse of how she wanted to just have some time to herself.

Even though they were all obviously disappointed, the rest of the team had dropped the subject and left her to her own devices. Now she was hurriedly stripping out of her school uniform while shuffling through the music library on her scroll. She hadn’t been lying when she said she wanted some time to herself, but this was her dirty little secret, her guilty pleasure, and there was no way she was going to let Yang, Weiss, or Ruby find out about this.

            Especially not Yang; she would never live this down if the nonstop jokester and lovable teasing brawler found out. That was why she could only do this when she was sure no one would be home for at least one hour. It gave her some extra clean up time depending on how wild she got.

            She found the song she had been searching for and set her scroll on her desk. The black bow on top of her head was immediately stripped from her being and her black cat ears sprung up merrily. A small timer could be seen ticking down from ten as Blake sauntered over to her and Yang’s shared closet and took out a locked, black box hidden underneath a pile of novels.

            10…9…8…7…6…

            She quickly spun the combination to the lock and opened the box like a child on Christmas morning; which would have matched her current expression better if she was wearing something more than a black lace bra with matching boy shorts. She immediately pulled out a black, tissue thin, long sleeved, button up shirt and slipped it on; rolling up the sleeves to her forearms before tying the shirt off just below her bust. Next was a pair of black, fingerless, leather gloves, a black police hat, and a black, leather skirt that cut off mid-thigh. Finally, she pulled on a pair of black, leather high heel boots that reached just above her ankles.

            5…4…3…2…1…

            A heavy guitar riff blared through the room. Blake immediately sprang up like a nimble person of her Faunus heritage. Her usually calm, stoic, and quiet persona was gone as she strutted around the room like a vixen ready to bewitch anyone who dared to lay eyes on her.

            The opening instrumental ended and she sang along with the words. “ _What’s the time? Well, it’s gotta be close to midnight. My body’s talking to me. It says: ‘Time for danger’.”_

_“It says: ‘I wanna commit a crime. Wanna be the cause of a fight.”_ She dragged her hand seductively down her thigh. “ _I wanna put on a tight skirt, and flirt with a stranger.”_

Her hips gyrated slightly as she continued dancing and strutting around the room. With each second that passed, her dancing became more and more promiscuous as she added small grinds against her bedpost and whipped her hair flirtatiously. And the more she danced, the more attitude she put into each phrase she sang and move she made.

            “ _I’ve had a knack from way back at breaking the rules once I’ve learned the game. Get up! Life’s too quick! I know someplace **sick;** where this chick will dance in the flames!” _

A small giggle threatened to escape Blake’s lips at that thought. Dancing in the flames seemed like something Yang would do, but she wasn’t against doing that at the moment. She was finally letting loose after a long, hard first semester of classes, the White Fang, and her teammates finding out about her Faunus heritage.

            _“We don’t need any money. I always get in for free. You can get in too if you get in with me.”_

_“Let’s go AWOOOOO-T tonight!”_ She quickly twirled and threw her hands above her head as she pressed her back against the closet door; accenting the word “out” with a little howl as she sang. _“I have to go AWOOOOO-T tonight! You wanna play? Let’s run away! We won’t be back before it’s New Year’s Day! Take me out tonight!”_

She quickly turned over and pressed her cheek to the wooden door, putting a small arch in her lower back and placing her hands flush against the closet. Her voice went from hyped up and excited to low and sultry as she sang the first of many words that Yang would never let her live down. _“Meow.”_

            Oh, yeah, she was a bad kitty and she knew it.

            With a haughty swing of her hips, Blake whirled around placed her hands on her hips; scoffing at her invisible audience that were currently sitting on the closed windowsill. _“When I get a wink from the door man, do you know how lucky you’ll be? That you’re on line,”_ she dipped low to the ground and rose slowly, _“with the feline of Beacon Academy!”_

Yes, she knew those weren’t the correct words. No, she did not care. It made her feel deliciously scandalous when she added her own little flare to the song.

            _“Let’s go AWOOOOO-T tonight! I have to go AWOOOOO-T tonight!”_ She pawed at the air with perfectly manicured nails. “ _You wanna prowl, be my night owl? Well, take my hand we’re gonna HOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWL out tonight!”_

The music suddenly took a drastic turn as it slowed in tempo. Throwing caution to the wind, Blake threw the window open and leaned out into the night. She gazed down at the lights illuminating the city of Vale and the twinkling stars overhead, or what little stars there were.

A thoughtful look coveted her features as she dropped her tone and sang softly as she trailed her finger over the windowsill. It was times like this where she was happy to be living on one of the highest floors where no one could see her. _“In the evening, I’ve got to roam. Can’t sleep in the city of neon and chrome; feels too damn much like home when the Faunus babies cry.”_

She quickly whirled around with her eyes closed and pressed her shoulders against the top window pane while her hands held firmly to the windowsill. _“So let’s find a bar, so dark we **forget** who we are!” _The music was beginning to pick up again, and so did Blake, _“Where all the scars from the nevers and maybes **die!”**_

_“Let’s go,”_ she punched the air and solidified her stance, _“AWOOOOO-T tonight!”_ The sound of heels clicking against the floor barely sounded over the roaring music and singing Faunus as she strutted forward like a cat on the prowl. _“I have to go AWOOOOO-T tonight!”_

She suddenly whipped her head towards the beds and whipped the hat off of her head as she propped her leg up, revealing just a little more thigh than she normally would have liked, but at this point she didn’t care. Her tone turned even wilder as she sang to no one in particular, though a certain blonde happened to flash through her mind. That image alone nearly caused her to moan from how worked up she had gotten just from singing and dancing.

_“You’re sweet! Wanna hit the street?”_ The nails on her left hand dug into the post on Yang’s bed, scratching it like a scratching post, as she ran her semi-free hand through her bangs and between the soft patch of hair between her feline ears while still holding the fake police hat. _“Wanna wail at the **moon** like a cat in heat? Take me **out** tonight!”_

Oh, no, Yang would never let her live this down if she saw any of this. Especially this next part; God, she would ever hear the end of this if **_anyone_** saw, or heard. Luckily for her, she didn’t care. No one was going to see this, so she might as well play it.

She flipped over and held her hands above her head; giving her the appearance of being bound to the bed by the wrists. Her voice regained its sultry tone as she hardly breathed the next phrase. _“Please take me-”_

A small shiver tingled down her spine. Wow, she had sure sounded needy for a second there. Perhaps a little _too_ needy for her liking, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it now. She kept her hands up, but moved them so she was grabbing the blanket on either side of her head.

“- _AWOOOOO-T tonight!”_ A haughty smirk coveted her lips as she quirked an eyebrow at an invisible person standing across from her. _“Don’t forsake me, AWOOOOO-T tonight! I’ll let you make me AWOOOOO-T tonight!”_

She threw her left arm out and popped her hip out flirtatiously. _“Tonight!”_

Her long, raven black hair obscured her view as she twirled to face the dormitory door. A small, cool breeze on her lower back told her that she had managed to make her way back to the window. _“Tonight!”_

Finally, she tossed the police hat to no one in particular and struck the sexiest pose she could possibly muster for the grand finale. _“Tonight!”_

The room was silent, save for the sound of Blake’s slight pants as she tried to catch her breath. Her shirt and hair clung to her slightly sweaty skin. She would definitely have to shower after this. Good thing she decided to get this out of the way instead of reading for a while first. Cleaning up after a workout like this always took some time, but in the name of dust did it feel good to let loose!

She swiped the hair from her eyes and sighed happily as she felt the familiar buzz of adrenaline zipping through her veins. Another thing she was happy for was just how well the engineers who had crafted this building had sound proofed it. This little fact was found out within the first week at Beacon when it was only Team JNPR that had disrupted sleep caused by Nora’s raging snoring.

However, that also meant that any sound inside the dorm room was magnified ten-fold. So when the Faunus heard an almost inaudible wheeze coming from the direction of the bedroom door, it went off in her head like a round from Ruby’s beloved Crescent Rose. She quickly whirled her head towards the noise and felt all the blood rush from her face.

Now she was standing like a doe in the headlights, staring at her partner’s dumbstruck expression as the blonde stared up at her from the floor. Yang’s jaw and tongue were still rolled out onto the hard wood. Blake never would have thought someone could actually break mentally, but, as much as she hated to admit it, this wouldn’t be the first time she had been wrong.

This was it. Her secret was out. There was no way she would ever live this down now that Yang knew. Damn! Why did it have to be the one girl she had a crush on? Why couldn’t it have been Weiss or Ruby?

At least Weiss would have just turned around and pretended like she never saw anything. Even Ruby would have just gawked wordlessly before sputtering some nonsense and bolting from the room. Yang was…well…Yang! There was no way she wasn’t going to use some of those catty play on words for future teasing!

Wait…catty word play? Dust be damned! The blonde was already wearing off on her!

Blake tried desperately to find something in her brain that could be strung together into a coherent sentence, but the most she could come up with dealt with something along the lines of pizza in the cafeteria and having to go to the library restroom. All she could do was gaze down at a very broken Yang staring up at her from the floor. A slight flicker of light flashed through the brawler’s amethyst irises and a blood red blush coated her cheeks.

“Blake…” Yang’s voice cracked ever so slightly.

Blake swallowed hard against the sandpaper that had somehow managed to lodge itself in her throat. She didn’t need to look into a mirror to know that her face was probably the same color as Ruby’s cape. “Y-Yes, Yang?”

Yang’s throat bobbed slightly as she swallowed. A coy smile spread across her lips as she scratched the back of her head. “Do…uh…do you wanna go out?”

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is called "Out Tonight" from the musical "Rent". I thought that this worked so well for Blake that I just had to write a small one-shot for it. I know I'm going to Hell for this, but I don't care! Hope everyone enjoys some wild Blake fun! 
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for more one-shots, do let me know! I will try to do what I can!


End file.
